Don't Ever Look Back
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: OS. Cuando tu año ha estado lleno de momentos asombrosos y momentos terribles, la esperanza de un nuevo año al lado de quien amas es el mayor regalo que te puede dar la vida. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MUNDO! :D


Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes [Incluidos los Warbers :/ ] pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck _[Aunque algun día Murphy se dará cuenta que yo hago un mejor trabajo con ellos que él y me los regalara *w* Okno...], **Chasing Cars** es de _Snow Patrol_ y el Título se lo debo a una canción de _Katy Perry_. La historia es creacion de mi inconstante y cada vez más alocada imaginacion! :DD

Este Fic esta dedicado para todas las hermosas personas que conocí este año (No puedo mencionarlas a todas, porque de verdad que he conocido a muchisimas), pero sobre todo es para mi querida amiga Marie, ya que...le debo este fic. (:

* * *

**Don't Ever Look Back**

La música sonaba de manera estridente dentro de la mansión de los Berry. Todos los asistentes a la célebre fiesta de Año Nuevo que organizaban cada año disfrutaban de la música, las bebidas y los bocadillos que la familia había estrictamente seleccionado para poder ofrecer a sus invitados. Rachel se había asegurado que todos sus ex compañeros de _New Directions_ estuvieran presentes en la fiesta, al igual que todos los nuevos chicos del Glee Club de McKinley. Aunque en ciertos momentos alguno de los chicos se sintiera incomodo con la conversación, todos estaban disfrutando del ambiente que tenía la fiesta.

Sin embargo, Kurt y Blaine habían logrado escabullirse de las manos de Rachel y ambos terminaron recostados en el jardín de la familia Berry. Sintiendo el rocío del pasto acariciar todo su cuerpo, ambos chicos estaban recostados mientras admiraban la luna llena que iluminaba la noche.

A lo lejos_, I Will Always Love You _sonaba, haciendo un homenaje a la grandiosa y fallecida cantante. La atrevida mano de Blaine comenzó a rosar los dedos de Kurt antes de que hablara.

-Creo...que este fue un buen año...-Afirmo Blaine mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

-Así es...Creo que, incluso con las cosas malas que...que pasaron, trajeron un mensaje positivo a nuestras vidas... Al menos, así lo sentí yo.

Kurt le dirigió a Anderson una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba los dedos de ambos. Blaine le respondió la sonrisa y se acomodo de manera que su cuerpo quedara más cerca del contratenor.

-Kurt... ¿Crees que el siguiente sea un buen año?

Hummel pasó saliva mientras enfocaba su mirada en los ojos de Blaine. El miedo, la tristeza, la desesperanza y la soledad se mostraban claramente en los ojos avellana de Blaine, Kurt sintió algo dentro de sí removerse. Sabía que no quería volver a Blaine así.

Sabía que se encargaría de que Blaine nunca volviera a tener esa mirada.

-Sí. Estoy seguro de que el siguiente será un buen año. Yo entraré a NYADA y seguiré trabajando en _ , _tú seguirás en McKinley, prepararas tu audición para NYADA, a donde estoy seguro, serás aceptado; seguirás liderando todos los clubs en los que estas, serás un buen competidor e irás a ver a los Warblers en las regionales, te encargaras de organizar un asombroso baile de graduación, darás el mejor discurso el día de la graduación, veremos al Sr Schuester casarse... Todo saldrá perfecto el siguiente año.

-¿De verdad crees que todo eso pase? Es que…No lo sé. El diciembre anterior estaba muy entusiasmado porque sentía que el 2012 sería un gran año, pero…Este año… No sé. Siento que el 2013 no será un gran año…

Kurt le dirigió una sonrisa y rodo de manera que su cuerpo quedara frente al cuerpo de Anderson. Le dio un apretón en la mano y se acerco de acercarse al oído de Blaine mientras hablaba.

-Estoy seguro de que será un gran año Blaine. Te prometo que así será.

Blaine le dirigió una sonrisa y formulo una pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde Navidad.

-Y… ¿Estarás conmigo? Quiero decir ¿Estarás conmigo en todos esos momentos?

Kurt no supo cual fue su motivación pero, simplemente asintió y respondió.

-Por supuesto que estaré contigo Blaine, eres mi mejor amigo y…y quiero ver como logras todo eso. Excepto los de los Warblers, eso puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta. Además, me reusó a ver una vez más al cara de suricato en ese Blazer. Dios sabe que, en el nombre de Coco Channel, Dalton necesita un nuevo uniforme. Me dan solo escalofríos de pensar en cuan viejo es ese uniforme.

Blaine se rió mientras veía la cara de "_Pecado Mortal de la Moda_" que Kurt ponía.

-Tú sabes que amas el Blazer Kurt… Además, Sebastian es un buen chico… Eso creo. Realmente creo que se ha reformado. Es… Decente. Quiero decir, en comparación a como era, es bastante agradable. Pero Hunter, ese chico si da miedo. Solo con verlo sientes que te disparara en cualquier momento.

-¿Has estado visitando Dalton últimamente?-Preguntó curioso Kurt.

-No realmente. Simplemente…Pude ver eso el día que fui a rescatar el trofeo. Los Warblers… son diferentes de cómo eran antes.

-¿Eso es malo?

-No, solo que… No lo sé, a veces extraño Dalton… Pero, McKinley es mi casa. Estoy seguro de ello. Sé que, aunque extrañe Dalton, si regresará, extrañaría más a McKinley y a todos…Puede que incluso a la entrenadora Sylvester.

Kurt asintió y se puso de pie. Camino hasta el árbol más cercano y se recargo del tronco mientras le hacía señas a Blaine.

-¿Qué… que se supone que significan todas esas señas Kurt?

-Significan "Cállate y ven aquí, que quiero abrazarte".

Blaine asintió y avanzó hasta acomodarse entre las piernas de Kurt mientras dejaba que este le abrazara por la cintura.

-_ We'll do it all, Everything, On our own_

-Kurt… ¿Porque me estas cantando "_Chasing Cars"_?

-¿En qué momento comenzaste a despreciar mis conciertos privados?-Pregunto Kurt, en un tono que, se suponía, mostraba que se sentía ofendido.

-No es que me queje… Es que, la última vez que me cantaste algo fue…fue…

-¿_I Have Nothing_?

-Yup…

-_ We don't need, Anything or anyone_

-Oh Bien, juguemos a "Kurt canta para evitar mis preguntas"

-Oh por Dios, Anderson. ¿Podrías cerrar tu pico y escuchar?

Blaine estaba por replicar cuando Kurt lo apretó más por la cintura y cantó casi en su oído.

-_ If I lay here, If I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

-_ I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel_

Kurt se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó a Blaine cantar, puesto que se _suponía _que era la introducción para el grandioso y emotivo discurso de Año Nuevo que había planeado, pero de alguna manera, la idea de cómo la letra se iba intercalando para expresar lo que ambos querían decir le pareció abrumadoramente perfecta.

-_ Those three words, Are said too much. They're not enough_

-_ If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kurt permaneció en silencio, pensando en cómo decir las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta, hasta que escuchó la voz de Blaine.

-Es irónico que cantes esa canción en la noche de fin de año, sobre todo después de todo lo que hemos pasado durante este año.

-_Forget what we're told, before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Blaine sonrió ante la sonrisa ladeada que Hummel le dirigió y respondió con la canción, sintiendo que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que habían estado así: tan tranquilos y relajados, disfrutando de las propiedades curativas de la música y de la hermosa noche les ofrecía en esa ocasión.

_-Let's waste time, Chasing cars, Around our heads_

-_I need your grace, To remind me to find my own._

Kurt sabía que esa era una de las declaraciones más directas que hubiera hecho en algún momento. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese año, sobre todo en los últimos 4 meses, se había dado cuenta de que si era necesario tragarse su orgullo con tal de erradicar su patológica necesidad de ver _Bambi_ y _The Notebook_, iba a tragárselo. Kurt sabía que necesitaba a Blaine en su vida, porque… Blaine se había convertido en una parte muy importante de su vida, y sabía que su vida sin Blaine no era vida.

_-If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_-Forget what we're told, Before we get too old. Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_-All that I am, All that I ever was, Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Kurt se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Blaine estaba de rodillas frente a él, con sus brillantes ojos a punto de quebrarse junto con su corazón si era rechazado una vez más. Hummel entendía perfectamente lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo:

_Todo depende de ti_

_-I don't know where, Confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Blaine suspiró y bajo la cabeza antes de cantar la última línea.

_-If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine antes de hablar.

-Sigues teniendo la voz más hermosa del mundo…Estoy seguro de que Carmen Tibideaux te aceptará después de la primera línea.

-Gracias…-Respondió Blaine con un tono de voz que marcaba una tristeza absoluta.

Kurt no se permitió pensar las cosas dos veces antes de que levantará su mano y la posará en la mejilla de Blaine. Anderson respondió ante la caricia al levantar su mirada hacia el rostro de Kurt. Sus ojos celeste brillaban de manera suplicante, rogándole que dijera que sí. Blaine estaba por preguntarle a Kurt que era lo que tanto quería cuando sintió como los labios de Kurt se acercaban lentamente a los suyos. Podía sentir el aliento de Kurt chocar con su nariz y el sabor de sus labios. Blaine sabía que Kurt iba a besarlo.

Movió su rostro.

Kurt realmente no se sorprendió al sentir la mejilla de Kurt en sus labios. Sabía que Blaine había captado el mensaje incorrecto. Lo que no sabía era como explicarle que era lo que verdaderamente quería decirle

-Lo siento Kurt… Es solo que…

-Está bien Blaine. Pero…No entendiste lo que quería decirte. Yo escogí esta canción porque quería que entendieras que estaré contigo todo el siguiente año porque eres mi mejor amigo. Y porque te amo… Y, si tú no lo quieres, te entenderé, pero…Yo quiero pasar mi 2013 contigo…

_Diez…_

-Kurt…Yo…

_Nueve…_

-…Yo quiero lo mismo que tú…-Concluyó Blaine

_Ocho…_

Los labios de Kurt esbozaron una sonrisa antes de volver a acercarse a Blaine

_Siete…_

Blaine sonrió al ver a Kurt y no pudo evitar querer acortar la distancia que existía entre los labíos de ambos. Poso su mano en la cintura mientras Kurt ponía sus brazos en los brazos de Blaine

_Seis…_

-¿Estás seguro Blaine?

-¿No crees que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso? Me refiero después de lo que pasó este año.

_Cinco…_

_-Let's runaway and don't ever look back_ Blainey…-Respondió Kurt mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Blaine.-Es un Nuevo inicio…

_Cuatro…_

-…Es una nueva oportunidad para nosotros. Para olvidar nuestros errores y…

-Ser mejores.-Finalizó Blaine

_Tres…_

Ambos sonrieron y posaron sus labios prácticamente juntos, aunque aún había una pequeña, pero significativa distancia sobre ellos

_Dos…_

Kurt acarició la mejilla de Blaine mientras este se aseguraba de atrapar la cintura de Hummel entre sus dos brazos.

_Uno…_

Finalmente, fue Kurt quien dio el último paso y atrajo la boca de Blaine hacia la suya. Fue un beso lento, tierno y suave en el que ambos estaban re-descubriendo los labios del otro, asegurándose de recordar cada orilla, cada línea, cada sabor que encontraran.

_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

_Teenage Dream_ comenzó a sonar desde la casa de los Berry como música de fondo mientras se escuchaban los choques de las copas, los gritos de alegría, los abrazos y los besos que festejaban el inicio de un nuevo año.

Desde el jardín, Blaine y Kurt seguían fundidos en el beso que habían iniciado el año anterior (Literalmente). No hubo grandes movimientos, solo caricias que demostraban el amor que ambos chicos se tenían. No se separaron hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Blaine.-Susurró Kurt mientras juntaba su frente a la de Blaine.

-Feliz Año Nuevo Kurt. Lamento que hayas tenido que iniciar el año únicamente conmigo.

-¿Estas bromeando? Eres la persona con quien quiero iniciar el año…Por todos los años que me queden de vida.

Blaine sonrió mientras unía sus labios a los de Kurt nuevamente. Ambos estaban seguros de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, y también de que era de esta manera como querían pasar el resto de sus fiestas de Fin de año: Escondiéndose del mundo y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Después de todo, dicen que si inicias el año con quien amas, permanece contigo durante todo ese año.

* * *

So... Me callaré pronto. _Promise. _

11 fics despues, estamos terminando un año que, personalmente, creo que fue grandioso.

Al menos para mí, este año estuvo lleno de muchisimos buenos recuerdos en todos los ambitos de mi vida y creo que el 2012 fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Quiero agradecerles por haber estado conmigo todo este año, soportando mis locuras, tonterías, ideas...

Muchas gracias por permitirme conocerlos este año y espero seguir teniendolos durante el 2013.

No puedo decirles cuanto les deseo que el año que esta por comenzar este lleno de sueños, logros, metas, risas, aprendizajes y felicidad para cada uno de ustedes. Deseo que sean muy muy felices y que cumplan todos sus propositos.

Prometo que una de mis uvas estará dedicada a todos ustedes ;)

Muchas gracias por ser parte de este maravilloso año y...

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

Los amo! :)

Samm!

PD. No olviden empezar bien el año dejandome un hermoso Review suyo ;)

**_Bip_**


End file.
